Teacher Torture
by Red Witch
Summary: During 'Target X' Scott and Jean are having trouble taking control of the classroom. Yes it's time to torture the newest instructors of the Xavier Institute!


**The X-Men kind of destroyed the disclaimer telling all of you that I don't own any X-Men characters. Well I liked Target X, particularly Scott and Jean's troubles in the classroom. I can so relate to that! Take it from me, teaching is a lot harder than it looks! **

**Teacher Torture**

When Xavier had asked Scott and Jean to become instructors to the younger students, both of them considered it an honor. Then they actually started a class. Now Scott was wondering if this wasn't some weird twisted sort of payback of some kind.

"Scott it is not payback of any kind!" Jean grumbled as they searched the halls for the escaped students. 

"Then why was Mr. McCoy laughing when we asked him if he'd seen the kids?" Scott asked.

"Look lets just find them and round them up okay?" Jean grumbled as she flipped her hair in annoyance. "They are in such trouble…" 

"What are you going to do Jean?" Scott asked. "Give 'em a pop quiz?" 

"You know you could be a lot more helpful," Jean told him. 

They heard an explosion outside. "I think I just found them," Scott looked out a nearby window. 

"ALL RIGHT! STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" Jean shouted as she stuck her head out the window. "I MEAN IT! CUT IT…" She was immediately hit in the face with a snowball.

Scott couldn't help but let out a giggle. Jean turned and faced him slowly. "Not one word Summers…" She said in a warning voice.

"I didn't say a thing," Scott grinned. 

"That's it!" Jean stormed outside. "No more playing nice!" The kids were playing some kind of ball game. She used her telekinesis to stop the ball. "All right all of you! Recess is over! Now get back in the classroom before I…" 

"Jean watch out!" Scott shouted. A flying Sam knocked her down. Immediately most of the kids scattered. 

"Great! Just great! We lost them again!" Jean muttered. "Well at least Bobby's still here." She stood up and went to an iced up Bobby standing there. 

"Uh Jean…" Scott warned when Jean touched the ice sculpture and it shattered again. 

"He did it again," Jean grumbled. "He did it again…" 

"Maybe we need a new game plan," Scott said. 

Eventually the kids were rounded up and herded back to the classroom. "All right," Jean grumbled. "Let's try this again. You are going to learn about physics or die trying!" 

"Jean we're gonna have to come down to their level a bit," Scott told her. "Make it fun for them."

"Scott Mutant Physics is serious business!" Jean snapped. "They need to take it seriously!"

"Oops," Amara giggled. "Sorry Jean! I accidentally set the textbooks on fire!" 

"Someone get the fire extinguisher," Jean groaned.

"No need," Bobby grinned as he proceeded to ice the blaze. Unfortunately he also iced the entire classroom as well. 

"Hey this is fun!" Jamie laughed as he skated around the room. 

Jamie fell making multiple copies of himself. The copies then knocked into Scott and Jean. Needless to say since they already had trouble standing in the first place it wasn't a complete shock when they fell to the floor. "Okay! This is ridiculous!" Jean snapped. 

"I'll melt the ice!" Amara waved.

"Magma no!" Scott shouted. Too late. 

Ten minutes later a soaked and slightly scorched Scott and Jean walked into the Professor's office. "I take it the first day of class didn't go well," Xavier raised an eyebrow.

"You might say that yeah," Scott wrung out his shirt. 

Hank and Ororo were there as well. "Well no one said teaching would be easy," Ororo said. "There are bound to be a few setbacks."

"Not to mention a few holes in the wall," Scott grumbled.

"Scott, Jean I recognize that this is a challenging experience for the both of you," Xavier said. "But I would not have entrusted you with this position if I didn't think the two of you were responsible for it. I'm sure you two will have better luck in the future." 

"All right Professor," Jean sighed. "We'll try again tomorrow."

As soon as they left the room peals of laughter could be heard. "That was hilarious!" Hank doubled over. 

"I can't believe they actually bought that position of responsibility line," Ororo snickered.

"I told you it would work," Xavier chuckled. 

Hank wiped away a tear. "Do you think we should have told them about the hidden camera in the room?"

"No that's for our own personal use," Xavier smiled. "Remind me to set up a private screening for Logan when he gets back from wherever he's gone to this time." 

"A toast," Ororo held up her soda. "To payback!" 

"How sweet it is!" Hank smiled. "I'm telling you one thing, I can't wait until the day we get some of the other students to lead the classes!" 


End file.
